familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Robert Gore (c1825-c1876)
2. ROBERT2 GORE (HENRY1) was born 1783 in New Market, Shenandoah, VA, and died 1870 in Boone County, WV. He married LOUISA JARRELL March 05, 1802 in Monroe, VA. More About ROBERT GORE and LOUISA JARRELL: Marriage: March 05, 1802, Monroe, VA Children of ROBERT GORE and LOUISA JARRELL are: 3. i. GEORGE WASHINGTON3 GORE, b. 1813, Island Creek, Giles, VA; d. 1875, Boone County, WV. ii. HENRY GORE GORE, b. 1803. iii. ISSAC GORE, b. 1805. iv. MARY GORE, b. 1812. v. GREEN GORE, b. 1816. Generation No. 3 3. GEORGE WASHINGTON3 GORE (ROBERT2, HENRY1) was born 1813 in Island Creek, Giles, VA, and died 1875 in Boone County, WV. He married MARY (SLAVE) 1834 in Boone County, WV. She was born in Boone County, WV. More About GEORGE GORE and MARY (SLAVE): Marriage: 1834, Boone County, WV Children of GEORGE GORE and MARY (SLAVE) are: 4. i. JACOB4 GORE, b. 1847, Boone County, WV; d. Boone County, WV. ii. HENDERSON GORE. iii. LAVINA GORE. iv. LUCREASE GORE. v. SARAH JANE GORE. vi. GREEN GORE, b. 1834. vii. WILLIAM RUSSELL GORE, b. 1843. viii. WILLIS GORE. ix. JAMES TURLEY GORE, b. 1852. x. CLIFTON D. GORE, b. 1860. xi. MARY ANGELINE GORE, b. 1861. xii. JULIA ANN GORE, b. 1864. xiii. MALINDA ETTA GORE, b. 1866. Generation No. 4 4. JACOB4 GORE (GEORGE WASHINGTON3, ROBERT2, HENRY1) was born 1847 in Boone County, WV, and died in Boone County, WV. He married NANCY SMOOT September 26, 1870 in Boone County, WV. More About JACOB GORE and NANCY SMOOT: Marriage: September 26, 1870, Boone County, WV Children of JACOB GORE and NANCY SMOOT are: 5. i. JOSEPHINE AMBROSIA5 GORE, b. January 1872, Boone County, WV; d. Boone County, WV. ii. WILLIAM GORE, b. 1875. iii. RICHARD GORE, b. 1876. iv. ULYSSES GRANT GORE, b. 1878. Generation No. 5 5. JOSEPHINE AMBROSIA5 GORE (JACOB4, GEORGE WASHINGTON3, ROBERT2, HENRY1) was born January 1872 in Boone County, WV, and died in Boone County, WV. She married WILLIAM FLOYD MULLINS March 02, 1888 in Boone County, WV. He died in Boone County, WV. More About WILLIAM MULLINS and JOSEPHINE GORE: Marriage: March 02, 1888, Boone County, WV Children of JOSEPHINE GORE and WILLIAM MULLINS are: 6. i. ALMA FRANCIS6 MULLINS, b. 1891; d. 1962. 7. ii. EDWARD ROSCOE MULLINS, b. November 16, 1896, Boone County, WV; d. December 08, 1960, Boone County, WV. iii. RUTH MULLINS, b. February 14, 1911. 8. iv. ELSIE JANE MULLINS, b. December 16, 1898, Crook, WV; d. December 03, 1929, Madison, WV. v. VALINA PEARL MULLINS. vi. RAY MULLINS. 9. vii. GUY HILLARD MULLINS, b. November 14. viii. CASIE CLINTON MULLINS. ix. JACOB LYNN MULLINS. x. AARON HOLBERT MULLINS. xi. AUBRY H. MULLINS, b. June 1889. 10. xii. WILLIAM ARTHUR MULLINS, b. April 1893. 11. xiii. ARNOLD MULLINS, b. September 05, 1887. 12. xiv. ARCHIE F. MULLINS, b. February 03, 1895. Generation No. 6 6. ALMA FRANCIS6 MULLINS (JOSEPHINE AMBROSIA5 GORE, JACOB4, GEORGE WASHINGTON3, ROBERT2, HENRY1) was born 1891, and died 1962. She married JAMES LAWRENCE BUTCHER. Children of ALMA MULLINS and JAMES BUTCHER are: 13. i. CORA MAE7 BUTCHER, b. March 02, 1913, Madison, WV; d. August 25, 2002, Danville, WV. ii. LETTIE BUTCHER, b. Madison, WV. 14. iii. JAMES BUTCHER, b. Madison, WV. iv. EDNA BUTCHER, b. Madison, WV. 15. v. MARGRET BUTCHER, b. October 04, 1920, Madison, WV. 16. vi. IMOGENE BUTCHER, b. Madison, WV. 17. vii. ZELMA BUTCHER, b. November 28, Madison, WV. 7. EDWARD ROSCOE6 MULLINS (JOSEPHINE AMBROSIA5 GORE, JACOB4, GEORGE WASHINGTON3, ROBERT2, HENRY1) was born November 16, 1896 in Boone County, WV, and died December 08, 1960 in Boone County, WV. He married NANNIE BELLE LOGAN in Boone County, WV. More About EDWARD MULLINS and NANNIE LOGAN: Marriage: Boone County, WV Children of EDWARD MULLINS and NANNIE LOGAN are: 18. i. CLARENCE EDWARD7 MULLINS, b. August 10, 1925, Coal Run, WV. 19. ii. CHARLES EDWARD MULLINS, b. July 25, 1924. 8. ELSIE JANE6 MULLINS (JOSEPHINE AMBROSIA5 GORE, JACOB4, GEORGE WASHINGTON3, ROBERT2, HENRY1) was born December 16, 1898 in Crook, WV, and died December 03, 1929 in Madison, WV. She married PETE PRICE. He was born April 07, 1887 in Madison, WV, and died June 11, 1963 in Madison, WV. Children of ELSIE MULLINS and PETE PRICE are: 20. i. GARNETT NATHALIE7 PRICE, b. September 15, 1919, Madison, WV; d. June 11, 1970, Madison, WV. ii. EVERETT EUGENE PRICE, b. December 10, 1921, Madison, WV; d. May 27, 2001, Madison, WV. 9. GUY HILLARD6 MULLINS (JOSEPHINE AMBROSIA5 GORE, JACOB4, GEORGE WASHINGTON3, ROBERT2, HENRY1) was born November 14. He married (1) ?. He married (2) DOROTHY?. Child of GUY MULLINS and ? is: i. ?7 MULLINS. Child of GUY MULLINS and DOROTHY? is: ii. BILL7 MULLINS. 10. WILLIAM ARTHUR6 MULLINS (JOSEPHINE AMBROSIA5 GORE, JACOB4, GEORGE WASHINGTON3, ROBERT2, HENRY1) was born April 1893. He married PEARL HALLEY. Children of WILLIAM MULLINS and PEARL HALLEY are: 21. i. JAMES7 MULLINS, b. September 01. 22. ii. ARTHUR MULLINS. 23. iii. CARROL MULLINS. 11. ARNOLD6 MULLINS (JOSEPHINE AMBROSIA5 GORE, JACOB4, GEORGE WASHINGTON3, ROBERT2, HENRY1) was born September 05, 1887. He married MELDA R. LAWASON. Children of ARNOLD MULLINS and MELDA LAWASON are: i. WENDELL7 MULLINS. ii. THEOTIS GERALD MULLINS. 12. ARCHIE F.6 MULLINS (JOSEPHINE AMBROSIA5 GORE, JACOB4, GEORGE WASHINGTON3, ROBERT2, HENRY1) was born February 03, 1895. He married LILY?. Children of ARCHIE MULLINS and LILY? are: i. CLARK7 MULLINS. 24. ii. EVELYN MULLINS. Note This guy does not seem to be the Robert Gore (c1825-c1876) mentioned in Descendants of John Gore (bef1635-bef1674), who married "Elizabeth Thompson". He looks more like Robert Gore (c1783-?) who married "Louisa Tomsey Jarrell". Category:Non-SMW people articles